The Trantrum of School
by Shygirldee
Summary: We see as our heroes go through school. Sequel to Seven Heaven. Ocs Daml Aaml Max
1. Trailer

**The Tantrum of School**

_Trailer_

**-We see our heroes face school and many things-**

_(Shows Ash, Anna, May, Misty, Serenity, Steph, and Drew)_

"So Drew where did you find Roselia." May asked.

The group said yeah and how.

**-They start to slowly get to know each other better-**

_(Shows Ash and Drew talking at Math)_

Ash slowy wrote:

Drew whatcha doing Saturday

-**They then start to fall in love-**

_(Shows Ash and Misty talking)_

"So Ash who are you going to ask to the dance." Misty asked.

"I was going to umm." Ash stuttered a then started to form a blush.

_(Shows Drew and May)_

Drew was stalking May behind the wall, watching silently as she talked to him. Then he started to blush thinking why he was stalking her.

_(Shows Anna, Steph and Serenity talking)_

They burst through the room panting silently.

Anna, Steph, and Serenity were blushing mad.

They all said, "I found a boy."

_(Shows Max with a red headed girl)_

"Lily I think I like you." Max said blushing.

**-But then hearts are broken-**

_(S__hows everybody in their rooms)_

Even if they didn't know it they all said, "My heart is broken."

**-So now they are also to find out the mystery of Him-**

**-And now join me as we uncover the next plot-**

**See you there.**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**4**

**5**

**6**

**7**

**8**

**9**

**10**

**(Even if you found another I will always love you.**

**Sign Drew.)**

**Anna Out**


	2. Where's Serenity?

The Tantrum of School

Hey I've been gone but I think I remember.

Now be ready for the First chapter

Let the story begin...

* * *

"Sir we have word of seeing Misty Waterflower." said the man hidden in the darkness.

"Finally she will be mine." said man behind the curtain.

"You know I always wonder what to do with you agent 985." The man in the darkness stiffened and recoiled to the door and left.

* * *

"Whoa I just had the weirdest vision Serenity." said Steph going out of a trance. Serenity wasn't in the room?

_Must be downstairs for breakfast _She thought.

After Steph got dressed in the a her Saturday special yellow blouse. She found Anna in a red shirt and jeans with the weird poker hat working on the bills.

For the reason, thanks to Serenity's singing career as the Masked Soprano. They were able to to afford water, electricity, and Pokemon food. Although Anna is very nice to do the bills, she doesn't like to be disturbed during bill depositing.

But it still gives the question on where Serenity was. So she tried to see if she was tanning with May.

She found May in her yellow swimsuit but no Serenity.

Steph asked, "May have you seen Serenity.

May answered lifting her sunglasses. "Well actually no I haven't. Sorry."

Steph sighed and told May, "Remember school starts in a week. Max is covering up our absents."

"Okay" May replied and went back to tanning.

_I wonder if Serenity's trying to break a fight with Ash and Misty. I hope it won't hurt like last time._

**Yesterday**

"Ashhhhhhhh GET BACK here." Misty yelled chasing Ash in uniform.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Ash screamed also in uniform. "Get away from me crazy woman."

"I"LL GET YOU FOR THAT."

Everyone sees Serenity and Steph runned downed followed by Max.

"Ouch."

* * *

But what to find was that they were actually getting along.

"Um Misty do you and Ash know where Serenity is."

"No." replied Ash and Misty wearing there normal clothes.

"OK."

Then she saw someone running in the dust..

* * *

Who is it?

Find out next time.

I know very short.

Oh and I need some new ideas.

Thank you!


	3. Serenity Found Part 1

**

* * *

**

The Tantrum of School

**Me:** Hello guys and welcome to the next chappie of THE TANTRUM OF SCHOOL DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN

**LIGHTNING FLASHES**

**May:** Max cut out the weird piano piece and the light flickering.

**Max:** Gosh ruin all the fun Maybelle.

**May:** Hey Max your lucky you have an important part in this story or you would be dead.

**Misty:** Anna where is everyone?

**Me:** I do not know.

**May and Ash:** Max get BACK WITH OUR RAMEN NOOOOOOODlES!!

**Steph:** Who knew that people would be obsessed with ramen noodles.

**Confessions:** Yeah who knew.

**Me:** I"M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRRRRRRRRRRRY!!

**Misty:** ON WITH THIS WEIRD STORY

**_Serenity Found Part 1_**

"O My gosh it's you Steph I haven't seen you in like yeaaars." said a girly voice emphasizing years.

_O no it can't be hardly can it. _Steph thought turning her head. _It is_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She screamed ot loud.

"Steph honey why are you screaming?" Hardely said in a worrying voice. "I thought we blew you off the island all the way to the Island of no return" Steph replied.

"Well well I did and I have returned.". Hardely said.

"Aren't you suppose to go school." Steph questioned.

"Yeah well sweetie let's hope Serenity's okay HAHAHAHA." Hardely replied Evilly.

"Wait what do you mean?"

Hardely was already gone.

Steph ran to the big bell tower. And rang the bell so loudly all of Hoen could hear. "Guys this is an emergency!" She screamed. "What is it Izzy Misty said yelling."I think Hardely captured Serenity"

"What?"

"That's horrible."

What's going to happen?"

"Are we going after her."

"Will she be okay?"

"Steph what are we suppose to do."

"SILENCE!" Steph screamed.

"..."

"Guys worrying won't help her but doing something will. Are you with me?" Steph declared

"Yeah." They punched there hands in the air.

"Okay now here's the plan."

"..."

"Umm Steph why are you just babbling." Max said confused. "Umm to be honest I don't have an actual plan." Steph said sheeply.

Misty, Max, May and Anna sweatdropped

"WELL I HAVE AN IDEA." Ash said rudely.

**Bonk**

"Ash Don't be so rude." Misty said angrily

"But I do have an Idea."

"Well..."

"That's a great plan." Anna said after the talk. "I know and I did it all by myself." Ash declared proudly. "Now just to get the plan in motion." Ash rubbed his hands.

* * *

"All right guys" Max said. "Start your transformations now."

Steph takes out Illumise.

Misty takes out Corsola.

Ash takes out Glaile.

May takes out Beautifly.

Anna takes out Delcatt. (Delcatty)

"Illumise."

"Corsola."

"Glaile."

"Beautifly"

"Delcatt."

Then Steph, Misty, Ash, May,and Anna started to glow a white outline of themselves.

Steph shrink like a round bug. Then sported wings. Then many shades of purple blue.

Misty shrunk like coral. She got small hands. Then was a pink and blue.

Ash turns into a round ball. And had indents in the body. Making him an Ice blue.

May turned into a butterfly shape. Then grew a tube and antennas. Then having her wing have the details.

Anna turned into a slender shape. Then had puffs around her body. Then purple one her head.

Steph finished her face form and details of the wing.

Misty finished the details of the coral on her head and body.

Ash finished all the dents

May finished taking neater from a flower.

Anna finished her tail.

"Alright let's proceed with my awesome plan" Glaile." Ash said "Yawn Okay Ash" Delcatty Anna replied. "Anna you don't look so good. "CorsolaMisty said worried. "Well she did have to do the taxes and it took her all night you know." Steph explained.

"I'll be fin... Maybe a quick napp..."

Delcatty Anna fell asleep.

"She must be dead tired."

Steph announced after the silence.

* * *

Me And that's a wrap.

I know you may not ask but the thing Max made actually morphs the pokemon with the human.

Chapter 4

Serenity Found Part 2

Serenity's finally seen but what cucu thing dd Hardely do.

Chapter 5

Let the Tantrum Begin

The gang is finally going to be at there first full day of school

Thanks for listening.

Anna Out


	4. Important An Characters Needed

Hola

I feel crummy.

This is very early and I know that the next chapter isn't out but I have a question for all of you.

Would anyone like to be a student at La Rousse High.

If not I understand but Here are the spots to be filled:

The Mean Girl (Needed) Girl

Mean Girl followers (Optional) Up to 3

The Evil One's Minion Who doesn't want to be (Needed) Boy or Girl

New Fangirl Leader of Drew's Club. (Needed) Girl

The Sport's Teacher (Needed) Boy or Girl Pretend age Around Thrity with a kid

The Fortuneteller (Inportant)

**Optional Parts**

Friends with the gang Up to 3

Mean Girl Bodyguard 1

Fangirl Vice President

The Comical Fisherperson or passerbyer who Exclaims "Dang"

And Other Kids in the Class. Up to Five

* * *

Okay I'd like this

Name: First Middle Last

Personailty:

Past:

How You look:

Pokemon: Up to 5 No legendaries

Where you are in Education: Smart Averge ECT

Family:

Hobbies:

Secret Passion:

Other:

Thank You for Listening:

I hopefully can get the next chapter up by tomorrow.

ANNA OUT


End file.
